Bourne To Love
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Amy Richards had it all: a successful career on Smackdown, the love of her life in Drew McIntyre, and her best friend Mason Dixon. A diva breaks up almost all she's ever loved Amy finds herself on a new show with a kindred spirit who may charm her yet.
1. Prolog

Title: Bourne To Love

Plot: Amy Richards had it all: a successful career on Smackdown, the love of her life in Drew McIntyre, and her best friend Mason Dixon. However, after a diva breaks up almost all she's even loved Amy finds herself on a new show with a kindred spirit who may charm his way into her heart.

Disclaimer: Amy and Mason are mine. I own no one else.

Prolog

It all started with a blonde diva the fans call Kelly Kelly. Us girls backstage call her Kelly Blank. Can you believe that? Kelly Blank, the last name matching the status of her brain capacity. She's the epitome of a dumb blonde. None-the-less, men seem to fall in love with her be they married, dating, or single. Trust me, I found all this out first hand.

Maybe I should begin at the middle. You probably all remember me: Amy Richards. I had that match a few months ago where I teamed with my best friend Mason Dixon to defeat Dave Bautista and Michelle McCool. A few months later, Dave quit. Sure, Mason (who has stayed with the company as a backstage medic) and I were relieved but there was just something bittersweet about it.

That's now what I was supposed to be talking about. I was supposed to be telling the story about Kelly. Like I said, all sorts of men fall in love with her. That includes Drew. The first time he saw her I didn't think anything of it. We were standing backstage and getting ready for a three on three tag team match. Kelly, Drew, and I were facing Michelle, Layla, and Dolph. Drew just couldn't take his eyes off of her. There wasn't a problem with that, or so I thought. I mean, we were talking to her so looking at her was polite.

The second time I knew something was wrong was when Drew stopped spending too much time with me backstage. At first, I attributed it to guy time. He and Dolph were actually good friends backstage so for them to talk over a match before they had to fight was nothing. I was in the cafeteria eating a light supper when Dolph came over to sit by me. Alone. "Dolph…where's Drew?" I asked.

"Dunno, I assumed you two were together," shrugged Dolph as he took a bite of his salad.

"I thought he was with you," I said as I watched Drew walk into the cafeteria. And there she was in a tiny hot pink tank top, tight daisy dukes, and flip flops. She looked like she was trying to seduce Drew. But it wasn't her clothing that irked me, it was the way she laughed. That sound,, like dainty little bells, let me know it was the beginning of the end. It let me see a glimpse of what was to come. When we weren't backstage Drew was the same as he'd always been, sweet and soft and loving. But when we got together with the rest of the roster it was bad and when it came time for the actual show he was never there. They showed viginettes of him, dressed to the nines trying to seduce her and get her to like him. That's when it all hit me. Drew was the one seducing her. But for all I knew it was story line. That is until the Friday we had the confrontation.

I had just gotten out of a match with A.J, one of the NXT rookies who had been given a contract. She was good and I had barely won. I made my way back to my locker room and opened the door to a sight that thoroughly surprised me. No, surprised isn't the right word. Disturbed is the right word. Drew had his hands under Kelly's shirt, feeling her up as she sucked on his neck and had her hands down the front of his pants. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. So I cleared my throat and they both turned their faces to look at me. Drew got wide eyed, Kelly looking terrified. "Hey what are you two doing in my locker room?" I softly asked.

"Shit, Amy, it's not what it looks like," Drew said, his brogue deeper in his guiltiness.

"Oh? Because it looks to me like the two of you were fooling around in my locker room," I frowned crossing my arms. I knew what it looked like because I knew what it was.

Drew ran a hand through his long hair, frowning, "So maybe it was what it looked like."

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep myself from crying, "Of all the ways I could have found out, all the ways you could have told me…"

"You…you mean they haven't told you yet?" Kelly asked, before Drew could sleep. The last thing I wanted was to talk with her at that moment but it seemed like I didn't have a choice.

"Tell me what?" I asked, my irritation evident in my voice.

"You're being moved to Raw. I can't believe they didn't tell you," Kelly shrugged.

For a moment I didn't want to believe her. I thought she was joking. But somehow I knew in my heart it was true. Somehow I had figured out a long time ago that I wasn't going to be a Smackdown superstar forever. But it coming right as I was losing my boyfriend, the only boyfriend I had ever had was to much. So I stood there in a stunned silence before turning my back on them, grabbing my bag, and heading to the nearest hotel. That was my last Smackdown show and the last time I spoke to either Kelly or Drew.

Fast forward to now, four months later. I'm on Raw starting this week. I had been doing house shows for the few months. But Vince thought that this would be a good idea. I can't argue with that. I may be shy but I do love being on television. I like making people happy and I feel that everytime I step into the ring I do that. I don't know what Raw has planned for me. And I guess that's why I'm excited. I don't know what ahead of me in a company full of danger and surprises.


	2. Welcome To The Family

Chapter One: Welcome To The Family

Tonight marks my debut on Raw. The roster has a meeting with Vince before the show so I'll be there with a bunch of men and women I've never met before and some I have. Apparently, however, I wasn't the only Smackdown star given to Raw. Dolph and his on screen girlfriend/off screen close friend Vickie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, and The Big Show are all moving to Raw (or in some cases have made their debut already). I'm glad Dolph and Rey are moving to Smackdown with me because that means I'll have two friends on the brand. It'll make the first two weeks easier to get past.

I'm currently trying to decide on an outfit to wear to the meeting. I don't' want to look to eager to be here but at the same time I don't want to look to casual. Deciding on a black leather jacket with rhinestones on the collar (a present from Mason after our win against Dave and Michelle), a gray tunic top over a pair of white leggings, and a pair of black rocker boots. I nod at myself in the hotel room mirror before heading down to my white Lincoln Towncar. It's a lot nicer than my old car. Anyways I drive my way to tonight's arena in New Orleans. I walk backstage, passing names on the doors such as John Cena and The Miz.

I walk into the meeting room, tons of people in there already. Smackdown is full of stars but Raw? Raw's got the big names, the stars people tune in to see! I survey the room as I sit on the side away from the door. John Cena is texting, or maybe using his phone to tweet, rapidly and occasionally laughing at what the man who looks like a Jersey Shore star (Zack Ryder for all of you who tune into his webshow) next to him says. The Miz is flirting with either Brie or Nikkie Bella, I can never tell which ones which because they are always around each other. The newly returned Chris Jericho, he was on Dancing with The Stars, and his wife whose name escapes me are talking to little Evan Bourne. So I don't get any calls during the meeting, I turn my cell phone off. Last thing I need is for the roster to hear my Spiderman ring tone. That would ruin my rep before they honestly get to know me.

The room goes silent as the door opens and Vince himself walks in, his ominous aura evident with every stride as he crosses to the head of the table. Everyone has stopped all activities and are now staring at Vince. "Afternoon folks," he nods with a smile, or at least the closest thing to a smile Vince can produce, "I assume you know why I called you all here?"

"Actually Vince," Cena speaks up, "you didn't attach a reason for this meeting on your e-mail." I see a few of the superstars nod, as do I.

"I didn't think I needed to send the reason. In one month we have the second biggest pay-per-view of the year, Summerslam. Now, I want to see some damn good main events from here. Is that understood?" he asks. And then the worst thing that could possibly happen does: the Spider-Man theme as preformed by The Ramones echoes throughout the room. I dive my hand into my pocket, thinking some how my phone managed to turn itself back on. When I see it's still off, I look around the room to see little Evan Bourne looking as guilty as he can be.

"Sorry, I have to take this!" he squeals before getting up and darting out of the room.

"Anyways," Vince continues," I'll personally be observing this months matches to help set up Summerslam. Now get out there and put Smackdown to shame."

"Anything else?" says a voice from the back I recognize as John Morrisons.

"Actually I wanted to introduce your newest Raw diva," Vince sneers. Remember how I ended up fighting Dave. Refresher: Vince attacked pops and then had Dave do it. So we aren't on the best of terms. "Amy get up here."

I get out of the chair I'm sitting in and walk to the front of the room, a fake smile plastered on my face, "Yes Vince?"

"Everyone this is Amy Richards, the newest aquisition to the Raw roster," Vince sneers. I hate this man, even if he is my boss. I walk back to my seat as Vince ends the meeting. People are walking out of the room, talking and conversing. I feel sort of left out until I walk out to the hall and see Chris Jericho and his wife leaning against the wall and talking with Evan Bourne.

Chris sees me and walks over, a smile on his face. "Hi, you're the new girl, right?"

I nod, "Amy. Vince kinda introduced me in there."

"Wasn't paying attention," Chris shrugs, leading me over to his wife and Evan. "Meghan, Evan, this is Amy."

"Hi," Meghan greets, "I've seen you on Smackdown, you're fuckin' talented!"

I laugh, "Thanks Meghan-"

"Please call me Meg," she smiles.

"Fine, Meg," I nod, "So, Evan, I wanna let you know how relieved I was that it wasn't my phone playing the Spider-Man theme."

Evan smiles polietly, "Oh. Yeah." This isn't the Evan I've heard about. I always heard he was bubbly. He turns to Meghan, "I'm leaving." He walks away, presumably going to work out.

"Sorry about him," Meghan sighs, "he just got out of a bad break up."

"Don't worry I know how that is," I nod, "I just got out of one with Drew McIntyre."

Chris nods, "Men can be stupid. Anyways, I just want you to know if you need anything Meg and I will listen to you and help. We'll be your mentors here."

"Sounds good to me," I smile happily, "But I'm good for now. I don't have a match tonight. Just have to get use to being backstage here."

"Well we're right down the hall from the diva's section if you need us," Meghan nods, "I have to get ready for my tag match with Chris so we'll see you around!"

I reach out to shake her hand, "Nice meeting-"

She quickly pulls me into a hug, "Here on Raw, we're family." She breaks the hug and they walk away. I think I'm gonna like Raw.


	3. Out Tonight

Chapter Two: Out Tonight

For my first night on Raw, it wasn't to bad. I met a few more superstars other than Chris and Meghan, who won their match, and Evan. I mean, it was mostly guys like Santino Marella and Zack Ryder. I actually have my first match on Thursday's house show against Melina. But that's not important. I mean, it is important but right now all I want is some rest and relaxation. Or in tonight's case, a drink. I need a long drink possibly starting with a _mar _and ending with a _tini._ And I'm almost positive if I go to a little no name bar I'm less likely to see someone I work with and more likely to have some quality time.

I pull into the small, dimly lit parking lot of a bar whose name reads, in pink flashing neon I might add, as Cat's Cradle. Putting my car in park I make sure to lock the doors before putting my keys in my black faux snakeskin purse. I show my I.D, luckily though I'm just 19 I can get into most bars. And guys usually buy me drinks so I have that covered to. I enter the bar, two once ex but now returned superstars talking to Evan Bourne: Brian Kendrick and Paul London. If your new to this let me rejog your memory. Once upon a time, back before the WWE was rated PG, there was a tag team called The Hooligans which consisted of Paul London and Brian Kendrick. They were the best of friends and the longest reigning tag team champions in WWE history. Then along came the team to change that: Lance Storm and Trevor Murdoch. They took the titles from them. Afterwords, Brian and Paul were sent to Raw a.k.a The Big Time. More often than not it's harder for us Smackdown mid carders to make a name for ourselves on Raw. Paul and Brian were no exception. After they got on Raw, Paul was fired. Brian was moved back to Smackdown and, without his best friend there to keep him level headed, he turned into a cynical and crude version of his former self. But even that wasn't enough to keep him around and soon he to was fired. Paul was in Japan wrestling for their big company and Brian had gone to TNA. This is where the story comes back to the WWE.

Paul eventually got tired of Japan. No one knows the real reason but everyone has their theories. Some say it's because he missed America and some say it was just because he missed Brian. I'm more willing to accept the fact that he missed Brian, just based on all I've heard about the man. Brian got fed up with the way Hogan and Bischoff ran their company. They had been having him fight against men twice his size. I can't blame him, fighting people bigger than you is always difficult. So with Paul back in America and Brian out of TNA they went to the one place they'd be loved above all, WWE. After much talking with Vince, they were given their old job as a team back and they quickly welcomed Evan into their team: Nerdvana.

But enough of the history lesson, I'm in the bar and so are Brian and Paul and Evan. I take myself and walk over there, "May I sit with you boys?" I ask smiling.

Paul and Brian look at me and their eyes light up. "Sure I'm Paul." he greets, extending a hand for me to shake. He's a cutie of that there is no doubt, with his bright blue eyes combined with his pale skin tone and black neck length hair. If he was in the ring he'd be shirtless and wearing a pair of multi-colored pants that matched Brian's. Since he's not, he's wearing a black leather jacket over a plain blue shirt and tight jeans with black boots.

"And I'm Brian!" he greets, pushing Paul out of the way so he can shake my hand. He's cute too, not as cute as Paul or Evan but he's definitly cute. He's tanner than either with brown eyes and a bit of scruff on his face that matches the brown hair that reaches his chin. His style is different than Pauls and though it leans a bit more towards Evans, it's still different. His shirt is a white polo with dark blue stripes, brown khaki's , and a pair of white Nike's.

Evan simply narrows his eyes at me, "What, did Meghan and Chris send you after me?" he growls as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Woah, Ev, calm down." Paul says, patting his friend on the shoulder, "Chris and Meghan are preforming tonight, remember? They didn't send her here."

"Chris and Meghan preform?" I smiel, sitting next to Brian. I'd sit next to Evan but he's not in a good mood. I wish there was something I could do to help him. I don't like to see him sad.

"Meghan's co-front man for Fozzy now," Brian nods.

"Fozzy?"

"Jeez, you really don't keep up with Raw do you? Are all you Smackdown stars daft?" Evan snorts.

"Hey we resent that!" Brian and Paul echo.

"Yeah, well, you two are different," Evan rolls his eyes as Meghan and Chris come onto the stage. Chris is dressed much, much different than he would be if wrestling or even cutting a promo. Instead of looking like a classy dignitary, he looks like a classic rocker. The front of his blonde hair is spiked up and his blue eyes almost match the sleeveless shirt he's wearing underneath his black vest that matches his blue jeans and black combat boots. Meghan looks as she usually does. Her fingerless gloves, instead of black, are a baby blue that matches both Chris' sleeveless shirt and her own tanktop. She's wearing a blue and black plaid miniskirt over electric blue fishnet stockings. Her outfit is tied together by knee length black converse. They look like a band that gets respect.

The other people in the bar clap and hollar as Meghan steps up to the microphone and Chris sits down on the stool on the stage. "How ya'll doin tonight?" she asks, smiling as people cheer. I can tell she's a preformer and does this for her fans, even if I've known her only for a day. With some people you can just tell. "We're gonna play some Fozzy classics for you tonight in our second set but during our first set we'll be playing some cover tunes."

Chris leans forward to the microphone, "This first song is dedicated to our good buddies Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Evan Bourne!" he points to our table, "You guys owe me five bucks!"

I laugh, looking at Brian, "That's to funny."

Brian shrugs, "It's true." Chris starts plucking the guitar strings in the tune of a very familiar song, something that I don't think they usually play because it sounds like a Bon Jovi song. Sure enough, my beliefs are confirmed when Meghan stands up to the microphone.

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud<strong>_

Big smiles spread across both Brian and Paul's faces. Even a small smile spreads across Evan's face. "Oh my god I can't believe their actually playing it!" Brian exclaims. He's easily the most excitable of the team.

"Well duh their playing it! It's practically our theme song! Next their prolly gonna play Ruby Soho," Evan smiles plainly.

"Ruby Soho?" I ask taking a sip from my root beer.

Paul smiles kindly, "Chris and Meghan's unofficial theme song." After Evan mutters something under his breath, Paul looks over, "Oh shush! She's new!"

Evan goes back to starting sullenly so I look at Paul, "I use to watch you and Brian play all the time."

_**It's my life it's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>It's my life my heart is like an open highway <strong>_

After taking a drink of his beer, Brian smiles over at me. "We were a good team. Things just got...complicated."

"Complicated? How?"

"Girls...fame got in the way," Brian softly says, making sure not to speak loud enough so that Paul and Evan can hear him. "Sometimes friendships aren't as strong as you think."

"In this case you and Paul?"

"Yeah. See, people blame our break up on moving to Raw or losing the titles. It wasn't either. It was because Brian got together with Ashley. I was jealous, I couldn't handle any of it. Plus I'll admit the fame got to me. I started being an ass to my best friend. The break up was mutual. I thought TNA would fill the void that losing my best friend left behind."

He takes a sip of his beer before continuing, "Sure, I had Alex Shelly and Shannon Moore. Hell, for a while I thought I had filled the gap with Frankie Kazarian. But at the end of the day I was still lonely. I called Paul, Paul, he told me he was back in the states from working in Japan and that we needed to talk face to face. We did and ever since we've been friends again."

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive it's my life<br>This is for the ones who stood their ground  
>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down <strong>_

Paul looks over at me, obviously having heard Brian's conversation with me. "What about you noob?"

"Came here from Smackdown because of management," I shrug. "Not much more to know other than that."

They exchange a look before Paul looks at me with a smirk on his face, "And you got moved to Raw unexpectedly?"

I nod, "I didn't know that I was even going to be moved to Raw."

Brian laughs, "Hon I'm sorry to tell you but they moved you because you had a problem with another superstar."

"Wh...what?" I ask, my brow wrinkling in confusion. Do they mean to tell me that I was a problem for another superstar and THAT is why I was moved to Raw? Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. There was a reason Drew and Kelly knew I was being moved to Raw before me. They knew because they were the ones who had me moved to Raw. I feel anger and hatred welling up in my soul. How could they!

"We're sorry but someone obviously wanted you to go..." Paul frowns.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
>Luck ain't even lucky got to make your own breaks<br>It's my life it's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever <strong>_

__"Hey cheer up," says Eva, a bit coldly mind you," most of the guys and gals in the company can't be trusted. If we could trust everyone all the time it would be to boring for everyone. So suck it up and deal with it."

Though his commend is sort of said in the wrong way, he means well by it and it's true. This is just a part of working in this company and I should make the best out of it. I smile at Evan and nod before looking up on the stage. Meghan is singing the song as if she owns the stage and occassionally looking over at Chris. This is the kind of relationship I want. Even from their stolen glances up on the stage you can tell they love each other. It's cute and she's so lucky to have a man who shares her interests. Even when I was dating Drew, we didn't have all that much in common. We had some similar tastes in music and literature but other than that we had nothing.

_**I just want to live while I'm alive it's my life  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said I did it my way  
>I just want to live while I'm alive it's my life <strong>_

Christ rips into a wicked guitar solo as I finish my root beer, no one having bought me a drink yet. I remember my first drink, I had a peach margarita which Drew bought me. In fact, now that I think about it, Drew did a lot for me. The only thing he ever truly did wrong was cheat on me with Kelly. Thought it was big I should have listened to them before just storming out. "Everything okay in your head?"

"I'm just...I'm fine," I lie to Paul, not wanting to worry him about anything. I lean back in my chair as Meghan starts to sing again.

_**You better stand tall when their callin you out**_

_**Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down**_

_**It's my life, it's now or never**_

_**I don't wanna live forever**_

"Lying never benefits anyone," Brian looks at me with a knowing smile on his face.

"I just know that the people who wanted me gone were my ex boyfriend and the girl he's dating now." I nod at him.

Evan looks over at me, "Men tend to be jerks. Especially the men in this company. Who broke your heart?"

"McIntyre," I respond softly, "And girls in this company tend to be bitches."

Evan narrows his eyes at me, "Don't pretend you know what I'm going through just because he broke up with you and Brie broke up with me, okay? Your situation is NOTHING like mine."

I don't respond, deciding that an argument isn't worth this. But Paul apparently decides otherwise. "Hey man that was uncalled for!"

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**It's my life my heat is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said I did it my way**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive it's my life**_

Evan rolls his eyes and stands up, "Whatever, I'm going out."

"Just be caref-"

"Fuck you," Evan practically spits as he walks out.

"No thank you!" Brian calls after him. He looks at me apologetically, "Sorry about him. He's practically been a different person since Brie broke up with him."

I wave my hand in dismissal. "Hey, it'll be alright. I understand losing someone you really like. Why did they break up?"

Brian shrugs, "No one knows. He won't tell any of us and most of the time the only things either of the Bella's tell us are insults."

I frown but Paul smiles, "Cheer up. Your young, you've got friends here. Relax, have a good time before we head off on the road tomorrow."

And you know what? I think I will.


End file.
